Far To Go
by Aaeth
Summary: Dean/Castiel PRE-SLASH! Castiel is hurt and Dean rambles on.


Title: Far to Go  
Author: Aaeth Payne  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castiel pre-slash  
Spoilers: None really. There is an angel named Castiel.  
Warnings: some naughty language.  
Word Count: 700ish  
Summary: Castiel is hurt and Dean rambles on.

A/N: Title is from the classic "Monday's Child" poem.

"Come on Cas- you gotta stay with me, buddy." Dean didn't know what to do. Faced with a broken angel he felt pretty fucking useless. Putting pressure on the wound that bled the most seemed like a good idea, but when they all looked serious… Castiel was bleeding like a stuck pig. The too human hiss of pain that escaped the angel's lips when Dean tried to stem the tide was just wrong. This was all wrong.

Dean glanced up; His angel's face was losing color; his eyes going glassy. No. No, he had to keep Castiel here. Had to keep Cas with him! "So angel of Thursday, huh?" He went with the first thing that came to his head other than 'If you die now, when it's all over, I will kill you.'

"I've always been a fan of Thursday, you know."

He swore he heard a grunt. Was that a spark of recognition?

"Some are Friday people, some dig Saturday." Dean looked to the door, hoping against hope Sam would be there with something that will help the angel. No luck. Not yet. He focused again on Cas's gray face. "No one likes Monday though, who's the sorry bastard stuck with that?"

"Da-Darquiel." Cas's voice barely reached his ears.

Dean laughed or maybe sobbed, nodding quickly, "Poor bastard." Dean cleared his throat. "I've always loved Thursday. You hear me? Always. So you are not allowed to go now. Not till Sammy gets here and we figure out something out." What they could possibly do- he had no idea.

"So why Thursday Dean?" It was weak, but at least holding on. For now. "Why not Friday or Saturday?"

"Yeah, I bet those are the really popular guys. They get invited to all the keggers" It was getting harder to speak around the lump in his throat. "No- Thursday was my day of the week." Dean looked down at his hands. His hands were trying to hold his angel together. Warm blood seeped up between his fingers and he felt the pit in his stomach grow larger. What could they do at this point? But he had to pretend, had to keep it up until all hope really was gone. "Nothing bad could happen on a Thursday. Was that you Cas?"

"I plead the Fifth." It was a human response that once would have made Dean laugh. Cas sputtered and smiled a smile that was more a grimace. The blood staining his teeth making Dean all too aware of the likelihood Castiel would not be watching over his favorite day anymore.

"But the part I liked was how Thursday would be the best part of the rollercoaster of the week. Wednesday would be the absolute top of the highest peak and Thursday was that feeling of weightlessness you get before plummeting into the rush of Friday. Peaceful." Dean blinked against his suddenly blurring vision. He needed to see clearly, so fuck it if there were tears. Cas was too important to him to remove his hands even for the moment it would take to wipe his eyes.

"Peaceful?"

Cas sounded too quiet, too wistful and that wasn't good. He needed his bad ass mother fucker to fight! "But the best thing, the absolute best thing about Thursday is that my best friend Cas is its angel." Dean took a shuddering breath- his voice not as commanding as he wanted. It was too pleading, too desperate. Begging. "My Cas is its angel and that makes Thursday the most kick ass day of all."

"Your Cas?" The angel's eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.

"Hell yes, my Cas." Dean swallowed. "An angel so righteous- so bad ass he took on the devil and the angels. An angel so awesome he could make Mondays cool."

"Sounds like a pretty tough customer." More amusement in Cas's voice now.

Dean could still lose him, but at least it wouldn't be because Castiel just gave up. And if he weren't wrong- that was Sammy and help running into the room. But he wasn't looking away just yet. "The toughest I know."

*********

Comments & Criticism would be awesome! =D


End file.
